1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a medical waste collection and treatment system, in general, and to such a system which is integrated into a unitary mobile system, in particular.
2. Prior Art
During a surgical procedure, the surgical site on a patient may undergo several protocols including, for example, a cauterizing procedure. Cauterizing generates smoke containing foul smelling volatiles and potentially infectious airborne particles. For sanitary reasons, this smoke must be removed, especially from the volume of air immediately surrounding the cauterizing site.
While removing the cautery-generated smoke, it is typical and frequent that other detritus, effluent or the like is removed, as well. This material, generically referred to as "waste material", is frequently contaminated and/or toxic.
In this day and age, it is highly environmentally sensitive and/or politically correct to dispose of this waste material in a non-polluting manner. The definition of non-polluting, in this context, is highly sensitive, as well. Consequently, it is necessary to use extremely careful techniques and protocols to dispose of such waste materials.